Boruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga clan. He is also a member of Team Konohamaru. Ever since his father, Naruto Uzumaki, became Hokage, Boruto had been resentful towards him for never having enough time for him and his family, causing him to act out indignantly. Background Boruto is the first child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. One snowy morning, Boruto and his younger sister Himawari rushed to greet their father who was training outside, excitedly asking him to play with them. As they started a snowball fight, Hinata happily decided to join in, to which Naruto warned his children that when their mother got serious, she was incredibly strong.The Last: Naruto the Movie Years later, on the day that Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto feared that she would embarrass him and tried to take it away from her. When the panda's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari, in her anger, awakened her Byakugan and attacked Boruto, despite his apology. Naruto, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, taking the blow and getting knocked out. Fearful of what an attack that could defeat his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run from Himawari, but she already located her brother hiding in a closet.The Day Naruto Became Hokage Personality Similar to his father, Boruto tends to be loud, energetic, and stubborn; he even has a verbal tic, , similar to Naruto's "dattebayo". Boruto has a high opinion of himself and his abilities and freely brags about them, though unlike Naruto when he was Boruto's age, Boruto's boasts are usually justified. Unlike his father, Boruto was shown to be quite intelligent, and, at times, he tends to be highly coy about his feelings, to the point where he pretends not to actually care until he later shows his softer side when no one is around. Also, his arrogance resulted in him not valuing his team-mates or teamwork to the point where he believed he could do everything and anything on his own. While Sasuke felt the Boruto was quite like his father, Naruto denied this, saying that Boruto was more like Sasuke, though he then agreed that the similarities to him are there. Naruto and Boruto differ in a number of ways: whereas Naruto was an orphan who struggled to make friends growing up, Boruto's family is always there for him and likewise has many friends. Whereas Naruto had to work hard for everything, Boruto's acquisitions came naturally to him, from a combination of prodigious talents and nurturing parents, leading him to receive praises without even trying. Because of all this, Boruto lacks an appreciation for things earned with effort, such as using cheats on video games rather than play them as intended. He does, at least, appreciate his mother and sister, becoming angry when either are hurt physically or emotionally. Boruto has had a complicated relationship with his father ever since Naruto became Hokage. He loves his father and is overjoyed whenever they spend time together, but the responsibilities of the Hokage office prevent Naruto from being around all the time. Boruto feels neglected and comes to resent the role of Hokage for taking his father away. Boruto's methods of dealing with this are numerous, all for gaining Naruto's attention; he disparages the Hokage title as only fit for those with no loved ones and strives to surpass his father to devalue Naruto's legacy. He also does not do is express his feelings to Naruto, pretending disinterest whenever Naruto tries to connect with him. Eventually, when Boruto is finally exposed to the complications of his father's life and witnesses how hard work can make a respectable shinobi, he forgives his father's busy schedule and stops trying to take the easy options in life. Boruto has known Sarada Uchiha since they were young, though they lack the same sort of relationship that Naruto had with Sarada's father, Sasuke Uchiha, when they were younger. Instead of constantly competing, Boruto and Sarada are civil and respectful. While Sarada has always been sympathetic of Boruto's desire to be closer with Naruto, Boruto has not always been considerate of her own desires to be Hokage, for a time only helping her when it suits his own needs. Though during the Chūnin Exams, he showed a desire to not lose for her dream of becoming Hokage. Boruto cares deeply for Sarada, which is seen when Boruto saw how fearful Sarada was of Momoshiki's powers and Boruto produced a shadow clone to protect her. After reconnecting with his father, Boruto decided to do whatever he can to help Sarada become Hokage, a dynamic just like Naruto and Sasuke have as adults. Boruto is also on good terms with Sasuke himself, admiring him for being his father's only equal; he calls Sasuke "uncle". It was through his admiration of and tutelage under Sasuke's, that Boruto made it his goal to become a shinobi like him. Appearance Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto, early in his Academy career. Boruto's Shinobi Attire.png|Boruto's shinobi attire. Boruto bears a strong resemblance to his father, having his striking blue eyes and whisker markings on each cheek. At a glance he seems to have the same spiky blond hair as his father, but the spikes give his hair the appearance of a leaf, his serving as the leaf's stem. From his mother, he inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. According to Sarada, his eyes are bluer than Naruto's. In ''The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit that had a red fire symbol on the left breast, a symbol that resembled a bolt on the back, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. Early in his days as an Academy student, his outfit is quite similar to his previous attire, with additional red stripes on the jacket. Beneath this jacket - which he leaves unzipped - he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck. He wears a longer jacket by the time he's a genin, but his clothing is otherwise the same, excepting the addition of a forehead protector. Boruto also briefly wore his father's original orange jacket, along with Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. Abilities Boruto is a prodigyLabeled as a "prodigy" (神童) on a previous version of the movie website. who has been referred to as an elite genin,"Boruto: Road to B", page 2 such that Mitsuki believes it's inevitable he'll be Hokage someday. When his father trained with him prior to his graduation from the Academy, Naruto briefly forgot that he was only fighting an Academy student and contemplated going all out to keep up with Boruto.Chapter 700+1 Ninjutsu Boruto has been able to perform the Shadow Clone Technique since even before becoming a genin. As a genin, he can make up to four shadow clones. His nature transformations include wind, lightning, and water. From training with Sasuke, he also becomes skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to curve and change the weapon's trajectory mid-flight. At Sasuke's insistence, Boruto learns how to perform the Rasengan from Konohamaru Sarutobi after extensive practice, initially doing so with both his hands rather than aid from shadow clones. Though Boruto's Rasengan is initially much smaller, he unconsciously applies wind-natured chakra to it,Boruto: Naruto the Movie novelisation enabling him to hurl the Rasengan across distances. While it loses its physical form shortly after thrown, the wind and force continue on course unseen, tricking the opponent to let their guard down as sufficient damage is inflicted when it makes contact. Boruto eventually becomes able to create a normal-sized Rasengan after more training with a single hand. Taijutsu Boruto has shown an aptitude for taijutsu since the Academy, being able to spar with his father's shadow clone. He had also learned how to use the Gentle Fist, though without the Byakugan, he is unable to target an enemy's tenketsu. Boruto also has a high level of speed and agility, capable of matching the kenjutsu specialist Yurui during their Chūnin Exams match. His skills are further refined under Sasuke Uchiha's tutelage, granting him the maneuverability and precise aim needed to blind one of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki's Rinnegan. Epilogue Classes at the Academy are dismissed early due to the Five Kage Summit taking place in Konoha. Boruto tries to convince his classmates to help him pull a prank, believing a successful prank despite all the security would be a testament to their abilities. All refuse, so he defaces the Hokage Rock by himself. He's stopped by Naruto, who orders Boruto to clean up the graffiti, which Boruto suggests they do together. Naruto reminds him that, as Hokage, the entire village is like his family and as such he can't always make time for his children. He asks that Boruto endure the hardship of their frequent separation. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring As their graduation from the Academy approaches, Boruto and his classmates train with their parents to prepare them for their final exams. Naruto sends one of his shadow clones to train with Boruto and the two spar. Having not had the opportunity to do this with his dad in quite some time, Boruto tries very hard to elude capture so as to prolong their time together. Because Naruto has other responsibilities that he needs to focus on, his adviser, Shikamaru Nara, catches Boruto with his Shadow Imitation Technique so as to bring the game to an end. Naruto leaves the village on a mission shortly afterwards. Boruto is sent by his mother to see Naruto off and deliver a lunch to him, but when he arrives late at the village's gate he finds that Naruto has already left. Annoyed, Boruto decides to go home despite Mitsuki's observation that they could still catch up to Naruto. At this suggestion, Sarada Uchiha and Chōchō Akimichi suddenly appear and offer to deliver the lunch for him. Boruto reluctantly agrees. When they finally return, Boruto thanks Sarada for what she did. She insists that she should be thanking him, as she got a lot out of the experience and has now decided that she wants to be Hokage. Boruto scoffs at the idea. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Upon graduating and becoming a genin, Boruto is teamed together with Sarada and Mitsuki under Konohamaru Sarutobi's leadership. During a mission to catch a rampaging bear, Konohamaru tests a recent invention of Konoha's Science Ninja Weapons Team: the Kote, a device that allows anyone to perform any ninjutsu perfectly. Boruto is very intrigued by the device. While later reporting the bear's successful capture to Naruto, Boruto brags that he could have completed the mission on his own. Naruto tries lecturing him on the importance of teamwork, which Boruto feels he has no right to do since they never spend time together. Rather than continue the argument, Boruto reminds Naruto that it is his sister, Himawari's, birthday and threatens him not to forget it before storming out. Sarada and Mitsuki track Boruto to a restaurant to give him an application for the next Chūnin Exams, which Konohamaru thinks they should enter. Boruto is uninterested despite the fact that they must all enter as a team and ignores Sarada's complaints that his selfishness is preventing her from achieving her dream of becoming Hokage. Instead, Boruto only wants to play video games with Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka, but they both lose interest when they discover that Boruto is using a hacked game save. Sarada and Mitsuki continue to pressure him to enter the Chūnin Exams, but it's only Sarada's reminder that the Hokage will watch the performances of the finalists that gets Boruto to agree. Boruto then runs in to his mother and sister and they walk home together. When they get home, they find Naruto waiting for them. Himawari's birthday goes well until Naruto starts carrying her birthday cake to the table, at which point he, being a shadow clone, suddenly disappears, dropping the cake. Boruto is enraged, stating he envies his father since his grandfather, the Fourth Hokage, was dead while Naruto was growing up and thus Naruto never had to put up with this sort of negligence. When Hinata tries to calm him down, Boruto insists he is disappointed with Naruto for Himawari's sake, not his own. Boruto later hears somebody at the front door and assumes it's his father coming home. He opens the door to meet whoever it is and attacks, only to discover that it is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke easily blocks the attack, waves off Boruto's apology, and asks for Naruto's whereabouts. Hinata directs Sasuke to the Hokage office. Having heard that Sasuke is Naruto's only equal, Boruto decides that he wants to train under him so that he can become strong enough to surpass his father. He follows Sasuke and asks to become his student, but Sasuke refuses to accept him until he learns to perform the Rasengan. Boruto immediately goes to Konohamaru's home and asks him to teach him the Rasengan, which Konohamaru eagerly agrees to. They start training the next day. Though it takes many days and Boruto finds the use of water balloons as a training device ridiculous, he eventually learns to create a Rasengan on his own. He demonstrates it for Sasuke, who notes how small his Rasengan in. Boruto wrongly assumes this means that Sasuke rejects him, so he borrows the Kote from its inventor, Katasuke, so that he can instantly create normal-sized Rasengan. Boruto demonstrates "his" Rasengan for Sasuke again and, although Sasuke notices the Kote, he says nothing and agrees to train Boruto. Boruto progresses well under Sasuke's guidance, yet he still wishes to be the standout of the Chūnin Exams. He as such asks Katasuke to be allowed to use the Kote during the exams despite the fact that its use is forbidden, which Katasuke agrees to. On the day of the exams' first stage, the competing teams are given a true or false question. When Boruto and his team select their answer they are dumped into a pit, which Boruto, assuming this means they've failed, makes no effort to save himself from. Sarada and Mitsuki prevent him from falling into the ink at the bottom of the pit, which is the first stage's true objective and thus permits them to continue to the second stage. Naruto sends Boruto a congratulatory email when he hears the news; Boruto is upset that Naruto didn't send at least a shadow clone instead. During the second stage a few days later, the teams compete against each other in games of capture the flag. While Sarada and Mitsuki go off to capture the opposing team's flag, Boruto defends their own, believing he and his four shadow clones give him an advantage over the other team's three members. When each member of the other team turns out to also be able to make shadow clones, Boruto is quickly outnumbered and his flag is nearly captured. He uses the Kote to perform a combination of water and lightning jutsu to stop them and knock them out, allowing Boruto's team to continue to the finals. While Boruto recuperates at home later, Naruto visits him in person to state his pride in him and encourage him not to lose to Shikadai; Boruto remarks afterwards that Naruto's brief words could have been put in an email, but he is nevertheless moved to tears by his father coming to see him. For the final matches, the remaining genin fight in a series of one-on-one tournament matches. Boruto is unable to get close to his first opponent, Yurui, so he attacks from afar with the Kote and defeats him. In his second match he faces Shikadai, who catches him and all four of his shadow clones with the Shadow Imitation Technique. Although Boruto can't directly do anything to escape, he is able to use the Kote to make several dozen shadow clones, forcing Shikadai to forfeit. Naruto, who has been watching the fights, approaches him afterwards, seemingly to congratulate him. Instead, he disqualifies Boruto for using the Kote, giving the victory to Shikadai. Boruto begins lashing out at his father when the stadium is suddenly attacked by Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Naruto tries to get Boruto to safety when he is attacked from behind by Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, flinging him from the stadium. Boruto attacks Momoshiki with several elemental volleys using his Kote, each of which Momoshiki absorbs with the Rinnegan in his hands. Momoshiki moves in on Boruto, but Naruto returns in time to protect him. They regroup with Sarada and Sasuke, the latter of whom reveals that Kinshiki and Momoshiki plan to take the world's chakra for themselves to grant themselves unfathomable power without ever needing to train to earn any of it; their plan reminds Boruto of the Kote. Momoshiki attacks with the jutsu he's absorbed, including those earlier used by Boruto. Naruto protects them with his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode - which Boruto hasn't seen before - though even with help from Sasuke's Susanoo it cannot shield all of Momoshiki's attacks. Naruto instructs Sasuke to focus his Susanoo on protecting Boruto and Sarada while he engages Momoshiki with his Tailed Beast Mode. Boruto is amazed by Naruto's power and calls out to him just before he loses consciousness. When Boruto wakes up, he learns that his father was captured while protecting all the villagers and that his mother was hospitalised in a failed attempt to rescue him. Upset, Boruto runs to Naruto's office, discarding the Kote along the way because it unfavorably reminds him of Momoshiki. In the empty office, Boruto finds Naruto's old jacket, which he puts on, now feeling guilty for all the things he said to his father. Sasuke follows him and invites Boruto to accompany him and the other Kage in rescuing Naruto, believing Boruto's skills would be useful. As they all enter through Sasuke's portal, Hinata arrives to stop Boruto from going, but after seeing how similar her son is to Naruto now, she decides to believe in him. Boruto asks Sarada and Mitsuki to look after everyone before following Sasuke into the portal. Upon arriving on Momoshiki's Planet, the Kage free Naruto and engage Kinshiki and Momoshiki. On seeing Boruto, Naruto tries to apologise for not being around more, but Boruto replies that it's okay, although he asks that Naruto start telling him stories about when he was younger instead of lecturing him. Naruto joins the battle and Momoshiki, despite absorbing Kinshiki to try and gain the upper-hand, is defeated. However, Katasuke arrives to lend assistance and attacks Momoshiki with the Kote, inadvertently rejuvenating him and allowing him to capture the Kage. With encouragement from Sasuke, Boruto attacks Momoshiki with his small Rasengan, which forces him to release the Kage. Naruto is impressed that Boruto was able to learn the Rasengan and, still unable to move, adds his own chakra to Boruto's Rasengan, making it gigantic. Sasuke helps Boruto get a shadow clone close enough to Momoshiki to blind his Rinnegan, preventing him from absorbing Boruto's Rasengan and thus leaving him unable to dodge it. Momoshiki is defeated and they all return to Konoha. Boruto's life sees many changes back home: he starts using a non-hacked video game character, even though it makes the game more difficult; Naruto is home more often and Boruto is supportive of his grueling work schedule; Boruto, despite being caught cheating in the Chūnin Exams, becomes a minor celebrity, doing the same kinds of interviews his father sometimes does. Boruto no longer has disdain for the Hokage title, though he still doesn't want to be Hokage. Instead, he decides to support Sarada in her dream of being Hokage, just as Sasuke supports Naruto. Mitsuki finds all the discussion about their parents interesting, but insists that Naruto and Sasuke have nothing on his parent: Orochimaru. Boruto and Sarada ponder whether Orochimaru is Mitsuki's mother or father. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means . **When Boruto first appeared in the English Weekly Shōnen Jump, his name was translated as "Bolt". This was later corrected when the chapter was released in volume format. * Masashi Kishimoto intended to give Boruto the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) * According to the novelisation of Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Boruto's hacked video game character is a Light Warrior who dual-wields two swords called "Shadow Weaver" and "Law Bringer". Quotes * (To Shikadai) "A real shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing!"Chapter 700, page 4 * (To his father) "More importantly, as a father, today's an important day… you know what I mean, right? If you even forget about my little sister's birthday, then I'm not going to forgive you." * (To his mother) "Now that you mentioned it, Grandpa used to be a Hokage, too, but Dad says that when he was a kid, Grandpa Hokage wasn't even in this world anymore! That means Dad grew up not knowing a thing about this "enjoyable" father-son situation, didn't he?! Dad is the only one who doesn't know what this is like! If he was going to be like this, then it would've been better if he was never here from the beginning…" * (To Sasuke) "Then, please, make me your disciple! There's someone I want to defeat no matter what!" * (To his father) "A lecture… later? From you, Dad?! Will you really have the time to do that?! If you'd properly lectured me before then… now, things wouldn't have turned out like this!" * (To his father) "It's fine if you're the same as you've been up until now. All I want is that when we get to meet up every now and then, don't give me lectures… from now on, tell me about your past instead, dad." * (To Sarada about his goal for the future) "To me, the Hokage is just a path. Just because my grandpa and dad are Hokage, doesn't mean that I have to walk the same path. Sarada… What I'm really aiming for is to become a shinobi like your dad. I'm going to follow my own ninja way." References es:Bolt Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki it:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki pt-br:Boruto Uzumaki ru:Боруто Узумаки nl:Boruto Uzumaki